You Make Me A Fool
by Kim Latte
Summary: "Lantas kalau begitu kau mau mengubur semua kebahagianmu karena harus bersama lelaki brengsek itu?"-Baekhyun, "Aku mencintai lelaki brengsek itu, Baek"-Kyungsoo. Tentang Kyungsoo yang mencintai Jongin. It's Kaisoo fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title : You Make Me A Fool

Author : Tamtamie

Cast : Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, sad?

.

.

.

Denting jam berdetak beraturan, dua jam yang lalu denting itu berbunyi sebanyak dua belas kali. Jangan menatap iba Kyungsoo karena kini ia tengah duduk sendiri ditengah halte bus yang sepi. Sudah puluhan kali Kyungsoo merapatkan mantelnya mengusir udara dingin yang hampir lima jam menemaninya hingga dini hari. Andai Kyungsoo tak pernah berjanji akan bertahan pada seseorang, andai saja hatinya tidak terjatuh pada sosok yang salah. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo sedang tertidur ditemani boneka pororo kesukaanya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar ponselnya, lebih dari ratusan kali pesan singkat telah Kyungsoo berikan untuk menanyakan keadaan seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubunginya. Kim Jongin, lelaki yang bahkan masih saja membentaknya karena menganggu acara reuninya dengan teman sebayanya.

" _Hyung dimana?"_

Andai pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk itu berasal dari Jongin mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menangis bahagia, namun kenyataanya nama yang tertera dari pengirim pesan itu adalah Oh Sehun. Teman Jongin yang sangat dikenalnya.

" _Aku masih menunggu Jongin, ada apa Sehun?"_

" _Hyung tidak bercanda? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Hyung berada di luar rumah? Hyung harus pulang!"_

" _Aku sedang menunggu Jongin, bagaimana aku bisa pulang Sehun?"_

" _Jongin menginap dirumah Chanyeol hyung, jadi aku mohon hyung pulang sekarang!"_

Kyungsoo terdiam, tubuhnya menegang. Ia masih bergeming ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan bahwa Sehun tengah menghubunginya. Kyungsoo tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Jongin menginap dirumah Chanyeol tanpa menghubunginya. Tidakkah Jongin tahu berapa lama Kyungsoo menunggunya, menanti bagaimana keadaanya?. Tapi bukannya Jongin memang seperti itu, jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu menyalahkannya bukan? Dengan air mata yang perlahan mengallir, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tidakkah kau lelah Kyung?"

Hal menyedihkan itu sudah berlalu dari tiga hari yang lalu, namun karena Baekhyun baru saja mengetahuinya tadi, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo memasrahkan dirinya menerima segala nasehat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku lelah Baek, sangat lelah"

Baekhyun langsung merangkul pundak Kyungsoo agar sahabatnya itu tenang, karena bisa Baekhyun lihat bagaimana menderitanya Kyungsoo, bagaimana tersakitinya hati milik lelaki polos yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja Kyung"

Untung perpustakaan selalu sepi jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu malu untuk mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Taemin noona untuk selalu bersamanya, itu adalah janji yang ku buat sebelum Taemin noona meninggal dunia"

"Lantas kalau begitu kau mau mengubur semua kebahagianmu karena harus bersama lelaki brengsek itu?"

"Aku mencintai lelaki brengsek itu, Baek"

Tbc


	2. beginning

Title : You Make Me A Fool

Author : Tamtamie

Cast : Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, sad?

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Maret 2008**

"Kim Jongin cepat keluar dari kamarmu!"

Teriakan Taemin menggelegar begitu keras namun teriakkan itu masih tidak membuat adik semata wayangnya keluar dari kamar.

"Kim Jongin keluar sekarang atau semua kaset PS dan boneka krongmu, noona buang ketempat sampah!"

Tidak sampai satu menit Jongin sudah berada dihadapan Taemin dengan membawa boneka Krong di tangan kanannya serta beberapa kaset ditangan kirinya.

"Awas saja kalau Noona berani menyentuh barang-barangku"

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Taemin yang terdiam. Jongin mendekati vas bunga besar didekat pintu rumahnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya sebelum manyembunyikan barang-barangnya disana. Taemin yang sedari tadi melihat Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya.

"Eomma untuk apa kita repot-repot seperti ini?"

Jongin berjalan berdampingan dengan eomma-nya, kedua tangannya terlihat penuh dengan bungkusan kue beras. Sudah dari tadi Jongin kecil tidak berhenti mengomel dan itu membuat Taemin ingin menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sapu tangan milik Appa-nya.

"Tetangga baru disebelah rumah mengundang kita untuk makan siang bersama. Sebagai tetangga yang baik kita harus bagaimana Jongin?"

"Mengacuhkannya dan kembali kerumah. Eomma aku ingin memainkan gameku"

Zhang Yixing-eomma Jongin-hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Yixing pun terkekeh pelan saat Jongin mendapat satu pukulan dikepalanya karena Taemin.

"Noona, kepalaku sakit!"

Jongin tidak memperhatikan langkahnya karena sedari tadi ia berbalik untuk melihat Taemin, namun tak lama Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terduduk begitu saja. Ia meringis merasakan pantatnya yang sakit juga bungkusan kue beras yang dibawanya sudah berhamburan kemana-mana.

"YA!"

Belum sempat Jongin menyalahkan Noonanya, sebuah uluran tangan berada dihadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin terdiam, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Ia menatap anak kecil didepannya. Menurut Jongin umur anak itu tidak lebih darinya. Anak itu memilik mata besar juga pipi bulat. Ah itu mengingatkannya dengan kartun pororo kesukaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Jongin bangkit kemudian memunguti kue berasnya. Untung saja kue beras itu terbungkus plastik jadi ia tidak akan terkena marah oleh Noonanya yang cerewet.

"Apakah kau adalah Kyungsoo?"

Jongin dapat melihat Noonanya berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. Jongin berdecak bagaimana bisa Noonanya begitu lembut didepan orang lain sedangkan kepada adiknya tidak. Jongin juga melihat anak yang berada didepan Noonanya mengangguk.

"Wah, Kyungsoo kau begitu cantik"

Walaupun hanya menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, dalam hati Jongin menyetujui ucapan Noonanya barusan.

"Terimakasih~"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Eonni"

"Terimakasih Noona, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah laki-laki"

Mata Taemin membulat begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak mengira anak kecil didepannya adalah laki-laki. Mengingat bagaimana putihnya kulit yang dimiliki Kyungsoo dan bibir milik Kyungsoo berbentuk hati dan itu menambah kecantikannya.

"Kau adalah laki-laki? Kalau begitu maafkan Noona oke?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum membawa Taemin mengikutinya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan Noonanya dengan anak laki-laki cantik itu.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo berbeda satu tahun Jongin. Tapi mengapa kau terlihat lebih tua darinya"

Taemin membaringkan tubuhnya disofa sambil menemani Jongin yang memainkan Playsationnya. Jongin berdecak kesal sepulang dari rumah Kyungsoo yang ternyata tetangga barunya itu membuat sang Noona tidak berhenti menceritakan anak laki-laki cantik itu.

"Kau harus memanggilnya Hyung mulai dari sekarang"

Jongin fokus pada gamenya.

"Kau juga harus sering bermain dengannya"

Jongin tetap fokus pada gamenya.

"Kau harus sering membawanya kemari"

Jongin masih fokus paada gamenya.

"Kau juga harus membuatnya dekat dengan Noona-mu ini. Karena sepertinya Noona mulai menyukainya"

Jongin mempause gamesnya kemudian menatap Taemin kesal.

"Ayolah, Noona baru berumur tiga belas tahun mana mungkin Noona mempunyai perasaan suka padanya"

"Kau tahu Jongin, temanku Jinki mulai menyukai seseorang ketika berumur sepuluh tahun sama seperti mu!"

Jongin menatap Noona-nya malas, moodnya hancur dengan segera Jongin mematikan playstationnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"YA! Kim Jongin seenaknya kau meninggalkan Noona sendiri!"

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Taemin dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Dan itu membuat Jongin kesal. Jongin tidak tahu saat ia melihat Noonanya tertawa bersama Kyungsoo seperti saat ini membuat dirinya marah. Ketika Noonanya memilih pergi sekolah bersama Kyungsoo walaupun Jongin juga pergi bersama mereka, tapi Jongin mendidih saat melihat Noonanya berjalan berdua bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jongin"

Jongin mengenal suara itu namun ia sama sekali tidak berminat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim Jongin"

Jongin masih berjalan dengan santai mengacuhkan suara yang terus memangil namanya.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunggu jawaban Jongin. Bila Taemin yang melihat mungkin ia akan mencubit kedua pipi putih Kyungsoo karena kelakuan Kyungsoo saat ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu"

"Tapi kau tidak berhenti saat aku memanggilmu Jongin"

Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin jenggah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku hyung karena mengacuhkanmu"

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum ketika ia mendengar Jongin memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Ini untukmu"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa buah kaset PS dari tasnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat binar dari mata Jongin.

"Semua ini untukku hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia begitu senang karena kaset PS yang selama ini dicarinya akhirnya ia dapatkan. Ia juga takjub karena salah satu kaset PS yang didapatkannya ini memiliki harga yang tidak murah.

"Terimakasih hyung"

Kyungsoo terus-menerus tersenyum, walau ia harus rela tidak memakai uang jajannya selama satu bulan tapi melihat Jongin yang tersenyum seperti ini membuatnya bahagia.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo membalikkan wajahnya dan mendapati Taemin berjalan mengampirinya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Aku menunggumu di kedai ice cream dari tadi"

Kyungsoo menelan liurnya, ia benar-benar lupa akan janji yang dibuatnya dengan Taemin selepas pulang sekolah tadi. Karena Kyungsoo dan Taemin berbeda sekolah (Kyungsoo primary school, Taemin junior high school) jadi setiap pulang sekolah mereka kadang-kadang mereka bertemu dikedai ice cream. Walaupun berbeda Sekolah, tapi sekolah Kyungsoo dangan Taemin bersebelahan.

"Maafkan aku noona, aku benar-benar lupa"

"Jadi dari tadi kau dipinggir jalan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengganguk dan itu membuat Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun tak lama Taemin menarik Kyungsoo sebelumnya ia berpamitan kepada adik kecilnya.

"Kau merebut Taemin noona dariku, Kyungsoo"

Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan Taemin dengan kesal, kedua tangannya mencekram kaset PS yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi.

Tbc

.

Maaf ya updatenya lama . Oh iya ff ini yaoi bukan gs, disini cuma Taemin, Yixing yang gs mungkin bisa bertambah juga hehehe. Buat Chapter yang kemaren itu teasernya. Terimakasih yang sudah riview jangan lupa riview lagi ya


End file.
